random stories and poems i've written
by jamie-lee2014
Summary: just a few bits of stories and poetry, written by me.


I kind of just needed a spot to keep all these.

* * *

first one

It was a sunday afternoon, the Hutcherson household was unusually quiet.  
The eldest son, Josh was headed off for school like every normal day.  
He made his way out the door and strutted off down the street.  
About 15 minutes had passed and he finally arrived at school.  
He sat down where he normally sat, alone on up the back. So no one could notice him.  
But today, there was a girl sitting next to his seat.  
He decided not to ask and he sat next to her.  
Later that lesson, Josh had been taking down some notes when she noticed a cut on his wrist.  
Frightened, she nudged him and whispered "that cut looks pretty bad, what happened"  
He pulled away immediately.  
He then realized how she was just curious.  
"don't worry, it'll get better soon" he replied respectfully.  
She simply nodded with a confused look apon her face.  
They didn't talk for the rest of that lesson.

During lunch, Josh sat by himself and minded his own buisness.  
When suddenly the girl had sat down next to him.  
She asked if she could hang out with him.  
Josh panicked.  
"y-y-yes.. You.. C-c-can" he replied.

The end.

* * *

second one.

once apon a time there was a mysterious looking guy, he had short black hair, with a rather large nose, his nose was so abnormally large it affected is vision  
The guy died

the end

* * *

third one  
It was a dark and gloomy night  
The moon was bright  
The roads were dark.  
The wind was howling in a way, a way one might get night mares from.  
Tonight was the kind of night you'd find us wandering the streets.  
Just as the sun sets we all meet in the old shed down the road.  
Some say its haunted from an old couple that were bruterly murdered there fifty-five years ago  
We say different.  
there was no murder there fifty-five years ago, although the murder did happen.  
It happened on valentines day fifty-five years ago, the celebrating their 60th valentines day together when they were murdered.  
No one ever talks about who did it, but I heard it was a friend of theirs.. Someone they trusted..

* * *

fourth one Poem.  
you were standing there not making a sound,  
you are the true love i have finally found.  
you smiled and looked up at the sky,  
and said to me "baby don't you cry".  
"times are hard but just don't say goodbye!  
hold my hand and hold it tight"  
baby, we can do this with all our might,  
please stop crying, I'll keep on trying,  
I'll make you laugh I'll make you smile  
just stay for a little while,  
you're like that one lullaby that sends me to sleep every night  
beautiful and sweet just like the first time we did meet,  
now I see you resting, resting in your helpless sleep.  
I can see you're trying to keep your breath  
fighting against the near death  
you now have a twinkling in your eye  
I'm so proud to call you mine, mine, mine.  
I'll still wear our wedding ring  
so everyone knows you were truly mine  
the angels have taken you far away  
now we sit and prey for the one they took away.

* * *

fifth one poem  
The girl looked over the ocean.  
Her hands gripping the rails.  
As she leaned forward  
She had to tell herself  
"you shouldn't do this, you shouldn't jump"  
Her hands started to shake.  
Her body shivered with fear.  
Her eye weaped a tear.  
As her death was quite to near.  
She stood there for another minute.  
With thoughts running through her mind.  
She knew this was her time to fly, she leaned over the edge its time to say goodbye.

* * *

sixth one just a bit out of a massive story i wrote.

She was gorgeous, but not the movie star kind of gorgeous. She was like a million stars, shining down. Like a single flower that is too pretty to pick.  
Her personality was also gorgeous.  
And I fell in love with her as soon as i saw her.  
I knew how perfect she was, her smile, her laugh, just her; all of her. Her flaws seemed perfect.  
But what am I to her? Am I just that nerdy teenage boy that glances at her in the hall?  
or am I just some ugly fuck who eats alone at lunch or am I both? I realized, in reality I'mm actually nothing and she was a whole lot more then nothing, she was everything.

Today wasn't like any other day. But, It wasn't any better.  
I was getting bullied by nearly everyone in my year level, even by the girl I love.. Evanna, At least she knows I exist, right?  
Well, Back to the point. Everyone was yelling at me even though I had done nothing wrong. they were saying stuff like "freak" "no one likes you" and I was told to kill myself numerous of times. I just started crying, and it got worse. The guys started pushing me, and then it happened.. I punched one guy in the face, This made me cry even more, I've never punched someone in the face before.. Am I a bad person because of this? I hope not.


End file.
